Nuevos comienzos
by GinLyra
Summary: Hermione tiene que empezar una nueva vida después de la guerra, olvidándose de sus planes hasta el momento decide dejarse sorprender por lo que le depara el futuro. Esa sorpresa aparece en forma de carta.
1. Introducción

**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Amigo **Invisible: SoloWonder

**Petición: **Un Viktor/Hermione situado después de la guerra, dulce y que se sienta auténtico.

* * *

**NUEVOS COMIENZOS**

* * *

**.I **

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

La guerra no había sido fácil para nadie y, lamentablemente, la post-guerra no estaba poniendo las cosas más sencillas para nadie. Nadie había salido impune de la brutalidad de ella, ni en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle, algunos sufrieron perdidas de familiares o amigos mientras que otros se quedaron sin nada.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la Batalla de Hogwarts puso fin a la época oscura, la prensa empezó a llamar a los que lucharon en ella héroes de guerra. Nadie se sentía un héroe, todos pensaba que podía haber hecho más por ayudar o por salvar a sus conocidos. Para la desgracia de Hermione las cosas estaban peor para Harry, Ron y ella. Ellos no podían aparecer en público sin que la prensa y las masas les acosaran, en especial Rita Skeeter. Hermione no podía entender como había gente que la consideraba una buena periodista y le daban credito para que siguiera informando.

Harry era quien pero estaba gestionando la fama, como había sucedido hasta el momento. No podía salir a la calle sin que apareciera en el Profeta; era el precio que estaba pagando por haber dado el golpe final a Voldemort. Por ese motivo cuando se acabaron los juicios, donde participaba como testigo, decidió recluirse por un tiempo en Grimund Place. Hermione lo vio por última vez, durante una visita a la Madrigera, donde tuvieron la charla en la que le contó sus planes.

—Herms —empezó, con su apodo cariñoso—. Necesito huir de esto por un tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Claro, has tenido mucha presión —le contestó.

—¿Sabes que eres bienvenida, no?

—Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí—dijo quitándole importancia para añadir—: Pero creo que Ginny y tu os merecéis tiempo a solas.

—Solo vamos a estar juntos hasta que empiece el curso. Ella va a volver al castillo, ya lo sabes —le respondió mientras se ponía rojo y se rascaba la nuca.

—Por eso, debéis aprovechar el tiempo.

—Ven a visitarnos y escribe, ¿de acuerdo?

Se lo prometió y desde ese día no había tenido noticias de ambos. No estaba preocupada, se imaginaba que estaría disfrutando de su privacidad y no tenía nada que contarles. Durante su charla en la casa de Ginny, también le contó que pretendía salir solo de su casa para visitar a sus tíos muggles. Ella seguía sin entender como era posible que quisiera tener relación con ellos, después de lo mal que le habían tratado. Sabía que su confinamiento solo duraría hasta setiembre cuando empezara la academia de aurores, en la cual lo habían aceptado sin los exámenes necesarios.

Por la parte de Ron, la fama no estaba siendo el mayor de sus problemas. Ron siempre había anhelado protagonismo, aunque no estaba disfrutando de ello puesto todos los Weasley estaban de duelo. El pelirrojo se alejó un poco de sus amigos para llorar la pérdida de Fred junto su familia, lo cual era totalmente lógico y tanto Hermione como Harry había entendido. La chica se mantuvo a su lado, dando apoyo moral, hasta que sintió que no era bienvenida y pasó solo aparecer de vez en cuando por la Madrigera. La presencia de Harry nunca fue cuestionada, puesto estaba con la menor de la familia y se entendía que él mismo pasaría a ser un integrante en algún momento. El beso entre Ron y Hermione cayó en el olvido y en ningún momento hablaron de que había significado para ambos.

En quanto a Herms, se quedó sin un hogar donde volver después de la guerra. Sus padres, una vez desmemorizados, vendieron la casa donde había crecido y se marcharon a Australia. El recién nombrado ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le había ayudado a localizar sus padres, los cuales seguían siendo dentistas en la otra punta del mundo. La mala noticia se la dieron los sanadores de Australia, los cuales le explicaron que había realizado un excelente hechizo desmemorizador y que por ese motivo las mentes de sus padres corrían peligro si intentaban volverles los recuerdos. Finalmente, con el corazón roto, decidió dejarlos al margen de su caos siendo felices con sus nuevas vidas para intentar tener un nuevo comienzo propio.

Un par de días atrás hizo sus maletas, las cuales consistían en su baúl escolar y su bolso de cuentas, con sus pocas pertenencias para marcharse de Grimund Place y alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Eligió el concurrido bar para mantenerse conectada al mundo mágico hasta que se marchara otra vez a Hogwarts. El Caldero Chorreante sería su hogar temporal hasta que acabara sus estudios mágicos y luego pasaría a buscar un modesto apartamento en el cual establecerse. Sabía que no era un plan perfecto ni organizado pero, por una vez en su vida, había decidido improvisar según fuera viendo. En setiembre volvería al castillo, Harry y Ron no terminarían sus estudios e irian directamente a la academia de aurores, pero ella necesitaba hacer las cosas a su ritmo. También recibió la oferta de saltarse el procedimiento común y empezar una carrera mágica, pero por una vez en años necesitaba fingir que era una alumna más. Para ella su educación era muy importante, siempre había sido una buena alumna, y no se sentía correcto saltarse un curso entero de conocimientos. De todas maneras, no tenía claro querer dedicar toda su vida a perseguir magos tenebrosos, había tenido suficiente con los últimos años.

Esa mañana se levantó para dar inicio a la nueva rutina que había empezado recientemente. Antes de bajar a desayunar se aseó y se vistió, luego se sentó en un ricón del local para intentar no llamar mucho la atención.

—Buenos días —le saludó la mesera del local—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Buenos días, Hannah. Si, por favor.

Esta se retiró para preparar la orden de esta. Hermione se sorprendió cuando el primer día en el bar le atendió Hannah Aboot, una chica rubia de sonrisa fácil que estaba en su mismo curso, aunque en Hufflepuff, en el colegio. Ellas no tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero durante su tiempo en el castillo habían mantenido una relación de cordialidad. Hannah le contó que Tom, el dueño, tenía pensado retirarse del negocio pronto por lo que había decidido trabajar en el bar para aprender. En el momento que este decidiera retirase ella se convertiría en la dueña de la posada. Cuando Hermione le preguntó si tenía intención de volver a Hogwarts esta le confirmó que asistiría a la escuela, aunque pretendiera quedarse con el bar en el futuro. En la opinión de la castaña, a la rubia le pegaba trabajar atendiendo a la gente puesto tenía una personalidad muy dulce y podía ver como empatizaba con los clientes.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Hannah mientras dejaba el desayuno frente a ella—. Que lo disfrutes.

Con eso y una sonrisa se marchó a atender más clientes. Hermione se puso a desayunar, mientras leía el diario, revisando previamente su reloj para descubrir que le quedaban cuarenta minutos antes de marcharse. Todos los días se marchaba durante parte de la mañana y la tarde a Hogwarts, para ayudar en la reconstrucción. Muchos eran los que invertían sus horas en ayudar, algunos por aparecer en los periódicos y otros porqué querían sentirse útiles. Ella formaba parte del segundo grupo, junto a otros magos se dedicaban a clasificar los libros de la biblioteca para decidir cuales podía ser reparados.

Estaba sumida en la lectura del diario cuando vio artículo de opinión de su periodista favorita, Rita Skeeter. En el que se dedicaba a difamar sobre el jurado popular así como los testigos que participaron en el juicio de los Malfoy. La noticia en si no le sorprendió mucho, puesto que esta ultima semana había sido el tema de especulación favorito del mundo mágico, pero que Rita estuviese cubriendo un tema tan importante como los juicios le dio mala espina. Estaba tan absuelta en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que Hannah se había acercado a su mesa.

—Hermione, perdón—dijo al ver como la chica se había sobresaltado—: Antes se me había olvidado darte el correo.

Puso un fajo de cartas, atadas con un cordel rojo, y una carta suelta. Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente sin entender quién le podía estar escribiendo de golpe.

—La oficina de correo por lechuza ha empezado a solucionar su problema con el correo internacional—explicó la mesera ante la mirada interrogativa de la otra.

Hermione le agradeció por traerle el correo mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho. Sabía que semanas después de que terminara la guerra la gente había empezado a recibir lechuzas, que habían desaparecido meses o semanas atrás. Era lógico pensar que la oficina de correos había tenido muchos problemas para distribuir las cartas y más si se trataba de correo internacional. Durante el mandato de Pius Thicknesse, un títere de Voldemort, se cortaron todas las comunicaciones al exterior por lo tanto se retuvieron tanto las lechuzas que pretendían entrar como salir del país.

Por la rabadilla del ojo vio que tenía que marcharse a Hogwarts por red flu en breves, pero antes quería ver quién le había escrito. Rápidamente revisó la carta suelta la cual era de Harry quién le invitaba a su casa para cenar el próximo viernes. En seguida pasó al fajo de cartas, desatando el cordel con impaciencia, para coger una y ver el remitente. En la parte delantera podía leerse:

_ Granger_

_Habitación 3_

_Caldero Chorreante_

_Londres_

Llevaba años en el mundo mágico pero siempre le seguiría sorprendiendo con que facilidad se ajustaban las direcciones de las cartas. Buscó el reverso para encontrar la información que buscaba. Para su grata sorpresa, leyó:

Dirección de devolución

_Konstantin Irechek, 25_

_Sofia_

_Bulgaria_

Conocía la dirección de otras veces que se habían escrito, con lo que descubrió que el que le mandaba las cartas era Victor Krum. Como no tenía tiempo de leer todas las cartas se prometió leerlas y responderle por la noche. Se marchó por la chimenea minutos más tarde con las cartas en la cabeza.

«¿Qué ha pasado, Viktor?», se preguntaría varias veces durante el día.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Este capítulo es muy introductorio, lo sé, pero te aseguro que pronto tendrás un poco de Hermione/Viktor. Sudé un montón para escribirlo, así que espero que te guste SoloWonder. Y a los demás lectores espero que también les guste y os animéis a dejar un comentario._


	2. Cartas perdidas

**.II**

**CARTAS PERDIDAS**

Cuando aparece en la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall, la mujer no se encuentra allí por lo que se dirige directamente a la biblioteca para empezar con su jornada. Trabaja codo a codo con Sue Li, una Ravenclaw de su curso que también estaba ayudando con la reconstrucción, hasta la hora de comer. Mientras estaba comiendo junto sus compañeros la profesora McGonagall la llamó para hablar en el trayecto hacia el despacho se sintió como una niña de once años, que ha sido castigada, otra vez.

—Gracias por venir, toma asiento —dijo señalando la silla enfrente del escritorio—. Quería informarte de que el próximo viernes vendrán a hacer un articulo para el Profeta. Me gustaría que aparecieras en las fotos y que si pudieras respondieras algunas preguntas de la prensa. No quiero que te sientas obligada a aparecer, solo te lo pido porque, desde la dirección, queremos dar una imagen de unidad y estabilidad para que las familias vuelvan a confiar en Hogwarts. Algunos alumnos de tu promoción ya han confirmado su asistencia, el señor Potter entre ellos. Estamos trabajando para que puedan asistir gente de todas las casas.

—Claro que ayudaré. Me sorprende que Harry haya querido salir en los periódicos, supongo que sigue sintiéndose responsable. Profesora, cuando dice todas las casas ¿incluyes Slyterin?

—Señorita Granger, no la consideraba una persona con perjuicios entre casas.

—No es por perjuicios, solo que me sorprende que algún Slytherin vaya a ofrecerse para ayudar.

—Pues le sorprenderá saber que las señoritas Greengras y Moon han confirmado su asistencia. Ambas sin ninguna relación a los mortífagos, por supuesto.

—Me alegro entonces. Tengo que volver a la biblioteca, profesora.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita Granger.

Hermione volvió a su trabajo y durante su jornada estuvo pensando que ese viernes vería a Ron y sus demás compañeros.

Llegó agotada del castillo y podía jurar que si tosía le saldría polvo de los pulmones. Con la clasificación de los libros siempre acababa llenándose de polvo, por lo que decidió darse una ducha antes de ponerse a leer el correo.

Antes piensa en escribirle a Harry y Ginny para decirles que el viernes después del reportaje en Hogwarts se iría directamente a su casa, si les parecía bien. Después prosiguió a leer las cartas, se dio cuenta que le había escrito doce cartas en menos de un año. Abrió el primer sobre, el más antiguo.

_"5 de agosto de 1997, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Durante la boda de Fleur Delacour te vi desaparecer, cuando aparecieron los mortífagos, junto a Harry Potter y el chico pelirrojo. Fleur me aseguró, hace unos días, que nadie había salido muy herido del encuentro y que todos los invitados consiguieron marcharse. Espero que te encuentres a salvo y en un lugar seguro._

_Durante la boda estabas hermosa, me hubiese gustado poder bailar contigo si el chico pelirrojo no se hubiese entrometido. Me encantó poder charlar contigo en persona otra vez. No me mal interpretes, me gusta que me hayas escrito durante estos tres años, pero echaba de menos escuchar tu voz y tu risa._

_Espero noticias tuyas._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«Viktor…Estoy a salvo, al menos por ahora. Espero que no salieras herido de la emboscada, sé que lo pasaste mal durante tu experiencia en el laberinto y espero que no se haya repetido. ¿El chico pelirrojo? ¡Oh, Ron! Lo peor es que en aquel momento me sentí halagada porque quisiese bailar conmigo, siento haberte ignorado involuntariamente», pensó mientras se sonrojaba por leer que la encontró hermosa y quería escuchar su voz.

La verdad es que a Hermione también le gusto mucho verle, el búlgaro estaba muy guapo con su traje de boda y durante los tres años que no se habían visto sus facciones habían moderado mucho. Ella también había extrañado conversar con él y lamentaba mucho no haber compartido más momentos con él en la boda.

Prosiguió con la siguiente carta que databa de unas semanas más tardes.

_"30 __de agosto de 1997, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Las noticias, de la llegada al poder de Voldemort, tiene a los Ministros de Magia europeos divididos. Están los que no quieren hablar por miedo, otros que están indignados y están intentando tomar medidas al respecto y luego están los que, de manera sutil, lo apoyan. El ministro búlgaro aún no se ha pronunciado, pero me temo lo peor. Ya sabes que muchos aquí aún mantienen ideologías como las de Grindelwald._

_También ha llegado rumor de la creación de una Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. ¿Estás bien? Espero que lo estés y que no te presentes a tal registro. Me huele a trampa para acabar con los muggles o algo parecido. Me tienes preocupado._

_Espero que te mantengas a salvo._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«Me sorprende que se filtrara tanta información», pensó al leer cuanto sabían fuera del Reino Unido sobre las iniciativas de Voldemort.

Le enterneció mucho ver como se preocupó el chico durante la guerra.

«Y era una trampa…», se dijo cuando vio la mención a la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles.

En seguida pasó a la siguiente carta y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando vio la fecha de la carta.

_"19 __de setiembre de 1997, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Solo te escribo para desearte un feliz aniversario. _

_Sigo sin recibir noticias tuyas._

_Espero que estes a salvo._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

Se emocionó un poco por la felicitación de aniversario que la había mandado el búlgaro, le recordaba al chico tierno que conoció tres años antes durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Buscó la siguiente carta y la abrió, pensando que tenía muchas cartas por delante.

_"28 __de octubre de 1997, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Te has infiltrado en el Ministerio! Eso es correr hacia el peligro, deberías estar haciendo todo lo contrario. ¡Harry es el Indeseable no. 1! El chico pelirrojo, Harry y tú deberíais esconderos. ¡Huid del país! Estoy muy preocupado por ti. Sé que el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado va tras de Harry y en consecuencia de los tres._

_Mantente a salvo, por favor. Espero noticias tuyas._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

Hermione podía ver la desesperación y miedo que sintió al ver la noticia. Tenía razón infiltrarse había sido una mala idea, pero si no lo hubieran hecho no hubiesen encontrado un horrocrux y la guerra aún seguiría. La siguiente carta decía así:

_"14 __de noviembre de 1997, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿No estás recibiendo estas cartas, verdad? Tengo la sospecha que han cortado la comunicación fuera del Reino Unido, aun que no creo que las lechuzas vuelen libremente dentro del país tampoco. Os he escrito varias veces a ti y a Fluer pero ninguna de las dos me ha escrito de vuelta. Al principio entendí que tú no me contestases, porque creo que eres de las personas más buscadas, pero Fluer me escribió de vuelta después de la boda pero no ha respuesto a las últimas cartas. Espero que ambas estéis bien._

_Espero que sigas a salvo._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«No, no estaba recibiendo las cartas. Por suerte ahora las tengo conmigo y puedo escribirte de vuelta», pensó la chica.

Cogió la siguiente carta y no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar en lo que pasó en esas fechas.

_"25 __de diciembre de 1997, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Sé que es, prácticamente, imposible que leas esta carta pero escribirte me ayuda. Sé que es extraño, porqué tú no puedes responderme, pero tengo la sensación que de esta manera estoy más cerca de ti. Lo sé, no tiene sentido._

_Espero que, en una fecha tan importante, estes escondida en algún lugar._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«Viktor… Me hubiese encantado poder recibir tus cartas, seguro que me hubiesen ayudado en los malos momentos de la guerra. Es muy bonito que siguieses escribiéndome», quiso decirle Hermione.

Se sonrojó al ver la fecha de la carta que seguía, no podía creer que su amigo le hubiese escrito en ese día.

_"14 __de febrero de 1998, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hace meses que no te escribo. Las noticias que recibimos son cada vez más escasas y nadie puede decir si son verdaderas o no. Se habla de desapariciones y muertes. Hay rumores de que están cazando hijos de muggles que se han escapado de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Sigo preocupado, esta guerra sé está alargando demasiado tiempo. ¡Los demás países deberían intervenir, ya!_

_Espero que tú te encuentres bien._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

Sorprendentemente se decepcionó al ver que el chico no se había dado cuenta que fecha era, no entendía porque se decepcionaba si solo eran amigos.

«Y los estaban cazando… Yo también pienso que la Confederación Internacional de Magos tenía que haber intervenido, pero no lo hizo», pensó ella mientras pasaba a la siguiente carta.

_"23 __de abril de 1998, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Siguen pasando los meses y parece que esta guerra no llega a su fin. En Europa están demasiado asustados del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y todos están haciendo la vista gorda. Cada vez estoy más angustiado, necesito recibir noticias tuyas pronto. Empiezo a temer por si has sido una de esas desapariciones o muertes, puesto que no ha habido más portadas con vuestras caras._

_Necesito que esto termine pronto._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«Todo el mundo deseaba el fin de la guerra. Me alegro de que meses más tarde saliésemos en todos los periódicos, así pudiste saber que estaba bien», se dijo pasando a la siguiente carta, la cual databa ya después de la guerra.

_"__10 __de mayo de 1998, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Estáis bien! No sabes lo contento que fui cuando el chico pelirrojo, Harry y tú aparecisteis en la primera página de todos los periódicos europeos. Estoy tan feliz de que te encuentres sana y salva. No sabes cuanto he sufrido, pero por fin todo ha terminado. En los periódicos no cuentan gran cosa sobre la batalla final. Sé que la llaman batalla de Hogwarts, que alumnos y profesores han luchado contra las fuerzas del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado; aunque Harry fue el que le dio fin a todo. Me gustaría escuchar algún día la verdadera historia._

_Espero que pronto puedas escribirme._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«En parte era un buen resumen. Cuando nos veamos te contaré todo lo que quieras», quiso poder decirle en ese instante.

Pasó a la siguiente carta, sorprendida que una vez terminada la guerra le siguiese escribiendo con tanta frecuencia.

_"29 __de mayo de 1998, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Como estás? Espero que bien. Sé que debe ser duro para todos, pasar una guerra es muy difícil. He ido a la oficina de correo por lechuza de Sofía y me han informado de que aún no se han solucionado los problemas, la oficinista asegura que no deberían demorarse más de un mes._

_Tengo noticias que contarte, aún que prefiero contártelo una vez sepa que estamos en contacto real. No como ahora que es un soliloquio, como ves este año he estado recibiendo más clases de inglés para poder perfeccionarlo._

_Espero que pronto pueda saber de ti._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Espero que sí. Ya veo como has mejorado tu inglés, espero que cuando nos veamos también me sorprenda.», pensó y revisó la próxima carta.

_"15 __de junio de 1998, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que en la carta anterior te dije que esperaría para contarte una cosa. Finalmente, viendo que se están tomando más tiempo del que esperaba, he decidido contártelo vía carta._

_La noticia es que, posiblemente, empiece a trabajar en Londres a partir de setiembre. Me han propuesto entrar en el equipo Puddlemere United, pero aún no es oficial. Tendría que hacer unas pruebas y mi representante quiere hablar sobre el contrato. Sé lo que estarás pensando, ¿por qué? Hace tiempo que necesito un cambio de aires; te comenté algo antes de la guerra, no sé si te acordarás._

_Espero que puedas escribirme pronto._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«¿El Puddlemere United? Es una muy buena oportunidad para ti, me alegro mucho. ¿Te mudaras a Londres? », tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero se centró en la última carta que databa de dos días atrás.

_"4 __de julio de 1998, Bulgaria_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Quería informarte de que el próximo 11 de julio estaré en Londres durante un par de semanas, para negociar lo que te comenté en la carta anterior. Espero que esta vez puedas leer mi carta a tiempo, ya ha pasado el plazo que me aseguraron en la oficina de correo. En el caso que no te llegue intentaré contactar contigo una vez en el país._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Un abrazo._

_Viktor Krum"_

«¡El domingo! Tenía que escribirle pronto si no la respuesta no llegaría a tiempo», se dijo mientras corría a buscar pergamino y pluma para contestarle.

_"6 __de julio de 1998, Londres_

_Querido Viktor:_

_¡Siento muchísimo no haberte escrito antes! Justo hoy he recibido las cartas que me escribiste. Siento haberte preocupado tanto, ahora estoy bien. Me gustaría mucho verte el día 11, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. ¡Felicidades por el posible trabajo, espero que lo consigas! No quiero extenderme mucho por carta, prefiero que hablemos en persona. Me estoy hospedando en el Caldero Chorreante en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Lo conoces, verdad? Si te parece podemos quedar en el bar ese día por la tarde, confirmaré a que hora te va bien._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Un abrazo._

_Hermione Granger"_

Hermione se apresuró en poner la carta en un sobre y en bajar a la planta principal del bar para poder enviar la carta. Ella no disponía de lechuza propia con lo que tendría que usar la del Caldero Chorreante. Una vez en el bar, agradecía a Merlín no haberse puesto aún el pijama, se acercó a la barra en busca de Tom o Hannah. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de los que se hospedaban en la posada como ella. Esperó con paciencia a que alguien le atendiese, pronto apareció Hannah.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —dijo secándose las manos en el delantal—. ¿Querías cenar? Estamos a punto de cerrar la cocina.

—No, gracias Hannah. Solo venía a enviar esta carta —le contestó enseñándole la carta.

—¡Oh! Déjamela, la mandaré cuando cierre.

—Me gustaría mandarla lo antes posible. Es importante.

—No puedo desatender la barra ahora, Tom se retiró para descansar y estoy sola —le explicó pero ante la mirada suplicante acabó cediendo—. Si vigilas diez minutos la barra iré a mandarla, tampoco creo que vengan más clientes.

Mientras esperaba que volviese la rubia pensó en las ganas que tenía de ver a Viktor. Las cartas le habían llegado al corazón, se seguía sorprendiendo de lo tierno que podía llegar a ser el búlgaro, además llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, sin tener en cuenta la boda. Quería pasar tiempo con él, como habían hecho en Hogwarts donde se enamoró por primera vez y dio su primer beso.

Estaba sentada en un taburete de espaldas a la barra, desde esa posición tenía una vista perfecta del pasillo de las habitaciones. Con la mirada perdida vio como de una de las habitaciones salía una castaña, que rápidamente identificó como Lavender, y tras la chica se asomaba un chico pelirrojo. Ambos se despidieron con un beso y cuando la chica se dio la vuelta para marcharse del bar, vio que el chico con quien estaba era Ron.

Se dio la vuelta para que la castaña no la identificase. ¡Ron y Lavender! No entendía como le estaba sorprendiendo tanto si ya habían tenido una historia juntos. Se sintió decepcionada, porque en algún momento en el anterior año pensó que realmente podían empezar una relación juntos. Aun así no podía creer que Ron, el que se había alejado de Harry y ella porque estaba demasiado dolido, estuviese en una habitación con Lavender. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos entorno a Ron que no se dio cuenta de la vuelta de Hannah.

—Gracias por vigilar la barra —le dijo la rubia.

—Gracias a ti por mandar mi carta.

Deseándole buenas noches se fue para su habitación, era tarde y al día siguiente le esperaba otro duro día de trabajo.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Lily Moon es una estudiante de Slytherin del mismo año que Hermione._

_Quería explicar que en las cartas Hermione y Viktor se refieren el uno al otro por "querido/a X" porque es una forma de cordialidad_


End file.
